Rai's first encounter
by Revenant of the past
Summary: I have yet to really see a story about Rai that has grasped my attention. So I want to try. Rai is a war-hero from another universe, I know this is cliche but eh..Read it and tell me if you like my writing. That is all I ask. Thank you for reading.
1. Chapter one, the experiment

New haven was a country founded in blood, its birth started with the rebellion of a small, work village. Tired of the murders, the high taxation and the conscription, now while Zaktu's armies were away fighting in the snow covered east, they had a fighting chance. After three hard and brutal months of fighting, they had captured enough land to declare themselves a sovereignty.

Their first mistake was allying themselves with the age-old enemy of the Zaktu, The Tarin's. The Tarins were a brutal race; they made the Zaktu look like upstanding human beings. After a surprise invasion from the south New haven was at the brink of being destroyed, this newborn nation had to fight such brutes as the Tarin army? After three months of brutal house to house close quarter combat, trench fighting and dog fights they had reached the Tarin capital, her people were greeting New havens army as there savior, there corrupt leader hung in the city square for more then a month.

With the Tarin's armies destroyed, New haven had a the proper technology at there disposal, proper combat suits, heavy-duty machine guns, gun-ships and assault rifles. After a month New haven's scientists managed to reverse engineer Tarin technology with there own, creating the mark nine battle suit, It still had to go through tests, to make sure that it was user-friendly and safe.

It was a busy day in New haven; They had just gotten there mass-produced mark nine suits, there new room sweeper assault rifles, A combination of New haven technology with the Tarin's heavy duty assault rifle. It had three modes, fully automatic, burst and attachment, Rai personally took the shotgun attachment, what would be better in a close combat situation? His squad had fought hard and long, they were the only reason new haven was not overrun with barbaric Zaktu troops, having rallied and retaken lost ground at least a dozen times since the war had begun, Rai had at least a dozen medals, and twice as many scars.

Gripping his rifle and its shotgun attachment Rai started towards the barracks, looking forward to a nice, long rest, happy that he had gotten a three-day pass. After Rai was rested he'd go into town to visit his brother, and mother. He was about half way there when his CO stopped him.

"Rai, gather your squad and meet me on level twenty six of the command bunker, I have a mission for you and your squad." His CO said.

Wondering what his CO wanted he simply saluted and continued to the barracks.

"What could be so important he has to cancel my leave...?" Rai thought.

No matter orders were orders, he couldn't disobey his CO. After a few minutes, he walked into the barracks and flipped the lights on, the only two of the three squad members were in the barracks. Carter and Jim.

"Where's Jackson, carter?" He asked, in a soft tone, knowing he had just woken her up.

"I don't know…Jim doesn't either.. I doubt you woke him up even.. The second we got in here he smashed into the bed.." she said, sleepy and grumpy.

Jim let out a loud snore, trying to stifle a laugh Rai walked up to the side of Jims bed.

"Wake up…" Rai said, wondering if this tone would wake him.

Jim swatted at Rai's head. Groaning Jim turned his back to Rai.

"Get up!!" Rai yelled, slightly annoyed.

"What?!?!?" Jim yelled, falling out of his bed onto his ass.

"We have an assignment" Rai said.

Leaving the room before the others could object, Rai made his way towards the elevator, pressing twenty sixth button. The elevator made a low groaning noise then started to go up, the massive bunker complex went close to three hundred feet underground, having dozens of levels, weapons, ammunition and area's to grow food. The bunker even had its own air purifier, and water filtration systems. After five or so minutes the elevator arrived at the twenty sixth floor, getting out Rai walked down the hall, seeing his CO he followed him into the room, awaiting further orders. After ten minutes Carter and Jim walked in, Carter still in a daze, she leaned against a wall, trying to look awake.

"We've been tinkering with teleportation. Now before you go and say this sounds like some crappy sci-fi movie it isn't, if this works we could send squads into Zaktu's capital and kill there leader, and secure a beachhead. If they move to intervene with any frontline forces, our own front line forces will attack." The CO said to Rai and his squad.

"And.. Let me guess… You haven't tested it yet.. And you want us to go through.. It..?" Carter asked, still nodding in and out.

"Yes, we have sent a cat through, it came out whole.. Even though that was a short distance.. From here to the mess hall.. Sure a few.. Walls but still." The CO said, hoping it would give them confidence.

"We'll do it, If It works we can fight our way to there capital building and detonate it if necessary. " Rai said.

The others knew better then to challenge his decisions, or to even challenge him. An hour later they were suited up; mark nine suits, room sweepers' pistols and grenades. The ground shook beneath then as the worm hole opened; a bright red light flooded the room. Carter gulped, the color alone scared her, and she looked around at the others, not seeing the same reaction she tried to hide it from them. Rai couldn't help but stare at the wormhole; the color reminded him of the cherry blossoms in Union Square.. Something he would miss after this mission, he already knew they might not be coming back. Jim let out a loud, long laugh.

"Fitting, it reminds me of blood." Jim said a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"It reminds me of cherry colored vodka.." Jackson said, finally joining the group in the room.

"About time you showed up." Rai said.

Without saying another word, Rai walked into the wormhole, then carter, followed by Jim and Jackson. Where would this strange device take them?


	2. Chapter two, consquences

Smashing into a wall Rai looked around, groaning he pressed the comm. switch on the side of his helmet. "Jim…Jackson…carter… You three jug heads there..?" Rai asked weakly, after a few seconds the others said in unison "Yes!" Rai laughed lightly, it hurt to laugh. "I have no clue where I am… It is dark… My suit says it is cold in here… And I think I'm upside down…" Rai kicked into the air, smashing into the ceiling of the damaged building. "Yea… I am upside down… I cannot move… If you guys can come find me…" Rai said, slightly worried due to the fact he had no clue what that damned scientists experiment did to them, or if they were even in the base at this point.

After a few minutes, he saw a man walk up to him, thinking it was one of his boys he laughed. "Hey! Good to see you… Mind helping? It appears my chest has a rather large rock on top of it." Not getting a response Rai was worried "Hello?" Then he saw it, the uniform was almost identical to his, the only difference was the helmet did not have a visor like his, it looked like some screwed up robotic head. "Keep your hands where I can see them, I don't know who you are or how you got here, nor do I care." The strange man said. Whoever it was flipped a light on; looking at your uniform, he laughed "Oh… You're one of us.." The man kneeled and pushed the rock off Rai, only to see his helmet was different. "What the hell?! What unit do you belong with?!" The man exclaimed, before he could reach his gun Rai grabbed his pistol and jerked it out of the holster. "Screw off!" Rai yelled, taking aim he squeezed three quick shots off at its chest, then its head. The man fell dead. Within seconds, the comm buzzed with activity. "Rai, are you ok?!?!" Jim yelled over his comm.

"Just fine… I think the rock broke a rib when I was flung out of the damned.. What'd that bastard call it..?" Rai asked, not really wanting to know. "A wormhole, Rai." Carter said, her voice almost made him laugh. "I think it screwed with my helmet's comm. You sound like a chipmunk on helium!" Rai said, laughing his ass off. Before she could respond, he hit the button again to transmit "Oh hell… I think the rock did a lot more then just break a r…r..rib..." Rai coughed, blood dripping down his visor. "Shit… Ohm… Guy's… Get here fast.. I am not going to last much longer…" Rai said, struggling with a loud thud he fell to his knees. The ground gave way; his mark nine "BOS" suit protected him from the fall. The suit was a wonder of his nation's science Blitzkrieg offensive suit. It was made for soldiers of the royal guard, to support tank divisions in assaults against enemy trench lines or cities. It could fend off up to twenty-millimeter shells at a range, up close however it could only take so much abuse before cracking at close range, even then its backup Kevlar could take a beating before the soldier died.

Rai stood up, his legs shaking, he could see day light. His helmet had fallen off, perhaps destroyed in the fall? He could not hear the comm, if it was still on, and if the helmet was intact. A few men stormed in, hearing the crash. Rai knew he was screwed; his pistol did not have enough ammo to deal with this many soldiers, and at this range he was sure whatever they used for rifles would damage his armor and break through the Kevlar. He closed his eyes, awaiting what he thought would be his death.

Instead he felt a warm embrace of a female soldier, a medic. "It'll be alright.. Just wait.." Her voice was calm, soothing almost as Rai saw two other medics run up behind her, before he could mutter a word he fell to his knees. The other two caught him before his head smacked into the ground. "Stay conscious damn it." one muttered as they put Rai on the stretcher, carrying him back to the kahn.


	3. Chapter three, Rescue

"Damn it he's crashing!" The medical officer yelled, Rai's body was shaking, violently. His wounds were visible, clear as day after they removed his armor. The female medical officer noticed something on his armor, something that wasn't made in Britannia, a small, three line text, written in white laid on the right shoulder. "Brave men along way from home, you are the chosen ones sent to the front to die. Over the battlefield, may god watch the brave men of the four hundred and second. long way from home, you are the chosen ones, sent to the front to die!" This perplexed her; there was no four hundred and second unit in the Britannianarmy. "Maybe it's just.." She said, shaking her head. She couldn't say anything now, her patient was wounded badly, whatever happened to him was severe, she'd address the issue of his armor later with a higher-ranking officer.

After what felt like an hour, the doctors stabilized Rai. His wounds finally sealed as two of them moved him, and his armor to the recovery room, the female medic sighed, not wanting to cause trouble for the soldier, she kept what she saw to herself, maybe they created a four hundred and second division and she didn't know, she was just a medic after all.

"And.. DAMN IT!" Sam yelled as she watched the med team carry Rai into the Khan. Jackson and Jim watched, unable to see much without the binoculars, seeing as they only had the pair and Sam out ranked them both she took them without asking.

"Alright.. I have a plan but it will require us splitting up, I need Jim on the building of this building, considering you have the sniper rifle and all. Jackson I need you to watch the only entrance point to this level, you'll cover Jim and me at the same time. Ill fire the Gustav into what I think is the drivers slit of that damn machine. Jim you'll shoot any of them that try to run up to the building, in the event that more then one rushes up Jackson will gun any of them down, Understood?" She asked, before they could reply she ordered them to there position.

Sam loaded the Gustav, only having two rounds she had to place this one right, and save the second for any armor threat that saw where the rocket was fired from. Taking careful aim Sam fired, her rocket smacking into the control room. It lit up like a Christmas tree as other parts of it started to explode, the wheels and what she thought was the engine. It took little to no time for some of the soldiers on the ground to spot them, one raised his rifle, before he could take aim Jim fired, the soldiers helmet did little to nothing to stop the powerful bullet that struck it. Jim kept firing, thinking that Sam's plan was to clear most of them out then book it to the now disabled machine. After a few minutes of fighting half a dozen bodies lay in front of the building, around five had made it in, only to be cut down by Jackson's assault rifle.

"Rally at the front door, we're going in to get him out, then we'll set charged to make sure this thing is disabled. Before she could move though it was on her, a Knightmare aimed its gun at her. "Surrender or die!" It yelled, what it didn't know was that Sam had already loaded the Gustav, she squeezed off a quick rocket, it flew into the things gun and detonated. The gun itself followed suit as Its arm blew, having no weapon; it fell back, thinking she had more rounds. "What the hell was that thing Sam?" Jim yelled, shooting at it, just for good measure. "I don't have a clue, whatever it was its damaged now, and we should get moving, NOW!" She yelled into the comm, Jim and Jackson rushed down to the front. After a few seconds she kicked the door down, the three of them hopping from cover to cover as they approached the loading bay, it being jammed open by the giant piece of metal laying on the right side of the door.

Rai awoke to the sound of explosions, yelling and gunfire. Something he was accustomed to but he didn't recognize the weapon fire, it was all so different, the people, the weapons they used, the armor was similar but the helmet looked like it was butchered to hell and back, and cheaply made too. Rai sat up, he felt sore, worse then normal. Looking down he remembered what had happened to him. "I guess I hit that damned wall harder then I thought.." He smiled, knowing it was something else causing this, something he didn't know of, that they probably didn't know of either. He managed to get the blanket off of himself as he stood on his own two feet. His legs started to shake, his body still in poor condition. He could hear soldiers yelling "Damned elevens!" What the hell was an eleven? He didn't care. After struggling for a few minutes he managed to get his suit back on, the adrenaline system in it activated, pumping morphine and adrenaline into him, this being a dangerous combination the suit only gave short quick injections of it every so often.

**Across the battlefield, near the center of the encirclement.**

The redheaded woman yelled, her Knightmares fist rose to smash into the Britannian Knightmare. Before she could land the decisive blow, the pilot ejected, probably to save his own pitiful life. "Alright, he bailed, what now?" She asked, awaiting a response from the strange voice in the radio.

"Open the train cars, you'll find some gifts, more like tools to win this." It said, the voice was calm, no hint of anger of deception in it. The person ordering them was young, she knew that. After a few minutes the militia armored up, the Knightmares were complex, nothing they couldn't handle though. The voice ordered them to take positions along a destroyed wall, on the other side a Britannian patrol raced towards it.

"FIRE!" He yelled, the Knightmares machineguns ripped into the wall, ripping the patrol to pieces, pilot and Knightmare. After a few more skirmishes, A new Knightmare entered the battlefield; it turned the tide rather fast. Attacking him personally The man behind the calming voice bailed out. "Damn it.. I can't depend on those Japanese to fight.." He said. "Maybe. Maybe.." Then he heard a strange voice call his name. "Lelouch…" He shook his head; He knew the woman who called to him like that was dead. Was he losing it? He didn't know.

He found a dead Britannian soldier, the solider was killed by the concussion of the Knightmares rounds, or so he hopped. He stripped the soldier's body and made his way towards the khan, Then The control room was hit. He knew some of the elevens must be attacking so he ran to the nearest destroyed building, taking cover. Lelouch made the right choice, just as he got inside he heard gunshots, and saw Britannian soldiers die by the second. "At least this solves my problem of getting to my brother Clovis.." Lelouch said, snickering lightly as he made his way out of the ghetto, some of the ghetto must have been vacant, there were to many Britannian soldiers were in the center of the Britannian's line, some parts had to be unguarded he thought. As he thought he found a gap in there lines, sneaking through it he ditched his armor, he still ran, he only got around a block until he started to gasp for air, but it was good enough, he didn't have to worry about elevens or Britannian's for a while..


	4. Chapter four, Loss

"Incoming!" Rai yelled, grabbing Sam he threw her into a near-by hallway. Diving into the hallway himself, shortly after he fell in a one hundred and five millimeter shell smashed into the room they were just in, causing the structure to shake. "The hell was that..?" Sam said, her ears ringing.

"I.. don't know what that was.. It.. Wasn't like the last one." Rai said, his voice full of worry, the building they inhabited couldn't take this much longer. Looking around he saw a wall, it was rather weak, and a rifle butt could smash through it. Getting up he walked over to it, driving his rifle into it, it quickly collapsed, showing the building had already collapsed once in its lifetime, into a second, still standing building. Thankfully, for them the side of said building was wide open for them to enter.

"Get in there, go go go!" He yelled, not needing to be told twice Jim, Jackson and Sam ran in.

"Ah hell, now what Rai?" Jim yelled, they could already hear soldiers storming the building from below.

"Jackson, guard the stairs, Jim get the highest point in this building that isn't on the roof, I think they've got aircraft now, it seems that whatever was distracting them was either destroyed or retreating. Sam, does the Gustav have any rounds left?" Rai asked.

"Just one HE one, I don't think It'll do any good against hose human giants." She said, Rai could tell she was scared, he was too. This was harder then winter fighting, urban fighting and trench fighting combined. At least back home they could fight, these.. For a lack of a better word.. Nightmares.. Made it hard to even move from cover to cover.

Behind him, he heard Jackson's assault rifle light up, the distinct sound made his skin crawl at first; Jackson had fiddled with his rifle so much he managed to change the velocity of the gun, and the noise. It was terrifying to say the least.

"Where's Sam?" Jim asked Rai. "Did they get her?"

"What do you mean where is she? She was right there.." He pointed to an empty spot in the room.

"Oh hell.." Rai said, now he was scared, where had she gotten off too?

**Back home, well.. Rai's home.**

"Wh..Whats going on?" Sam said, she was back in the laboratory, where she had began. The lights where out, which was odd. After a few minutes a few MP's came into the room, at first they yelled at her, after figuring out who she was they saluted, then got her C.O

"Dear god, we thought you all died..!" He said, at first He wanted to hug her, just happy to see her. Then he noticed her blood stained armor, and the fact that her helmet was all but fried, and scratched… and dented.

"The hell happened to you?"

"I.. Don't know.. Wait.. How'd I get back..? Where's Rai?Jim?Jackson?" She nearly screamed, she was afraid she had left them in that god-awful place.

"Calm down you're home now.. We can just.."

"No! I have to go back and get them!" She yelled, her voice full of anger, she almost wanted to cry at this point, she couldn't lose them, they were her only family..

"Well… This is. Different.." The doctor said, only now letting everyone know he was in the hallway, watching. "You ended up in another dimension didn't you?" The doctor asked,

"I.. I don't know..!" She said.

"Well take this." The doctor handed her a few boxes of ammo, and a new suit.

"I was still getting readings from your suits, before It cut out; It said Rai was near death."

She winced, she didn't know he was hurt that bad, but she also knew he was in the enemies base; they confused them for one of their own.

"What is it exactly?"

"A new suit, I've been developing it for medical reasons, Its twice, if not three time ass though as your normal suit, and it has a system that can slowly, but surely close wounds and help blood regeneration, If he's hurt then give it to him, however the helmet itself cannot be removed." The doctor said, before she could reply her, the ammo, and the suit where back in the hellhole of a alternate dimension.

**Back in the hellish universe.**

**What she saw really worried her; Rai was on the ground, using his left arm to support himself as he shot blindly out of a hole in the wall, blood coming from his suit. Jackson and Jim were screaming as they fired at Britannian soldiers.**

"**R..rai!" She fell to her knee's, dropping the ammo and suit as she drug him over to her.**

"**Yea.. A sniper I think.. Whatever it was was… big.. It smashed my suit.." He said, coughing as blood slowly started to fill his lungs. **

"**D…don't worry!" She managed to get his armor off him, he didn't question it as she managed to get the other suit open, it opened from behind, she rolled him into it as the suit quickly shut, and took to him.**

"**W..what the hell is this?" He asked**

"**The doctor made the suit for us.. Well anyone he sent through that machine of his.."**

"**T..The pain.. Its gone.."**

"**Yea… He said that'd help.."**

**The new suit Rai was wearing was already starting to heal him. The body and legs had bulletproof plating on them; If it were any bulkier, he would look like a medieval knight. The helmet had a respirator; it could filter toxins and poison gas out. The vision slit.. Was different. Most of the stuff showed up in a dark, orangeish' color. His right arm had some strange command bracelet, it extended from his wrist to his elbow. On it, it had his pulse, a comm.'s device and what looked like a small, switch. Flipping it, it turned his vision slit into a glowing, hellish like color to it. **

"**This is nice," He said. "night vision.. At least I can see in the dark now when I die.." He laughed.**

"**Oh hell, Ammo!" Jackson yelled, before Sam could pick it up Jim was thrown into the room, hitting her. Jackson was surrounded, the men pointing guns at him as they yelled at him to surrender. "**

"**Not a chance in hell." He said, grabbing a hand grenade he tackled three of them down the stairs, before they could yell no, It detonated, He must have tinkered with the grenades too, for the staircase collapsed, along with half of the wall near the staircase.**

"**J.. Jackson..!" Sam yelled, knowing it'd do no good to yell to him now.**

**Rai stood up, his legs still shaky as the suit leveled it out, helping him stand as he looked around, not only did this suit have night vision, it had thermal vision too. He could see at least ten of them still alive down there. "Alright.. We've gotta move.. Gather all the ammo we can carry, we're leaving this building, now!" He yelled, he could feel the suit sealing the wound.**

"**Ill take point, maybe this suit will scare the hell out of them If I find them first." He said, taking point as Sam and Jim looked through the ammo tins.**

"**Ill be, an anti tank hand grenade." Jim smiled, showing it to Sam as he put it on his belt, next to the fragmentation grenades he loved to carry.. And use, despite what just happened, he seemed cheery.. He always was.. Unless It really went up in smoke.**

"**Wait.. Did Rai just.." Sam only now processed what Rai had said.**

"… **Oh crap.." Jim said, knowing It was a bad Idea to let Rai run off on his own on the battlefield, It was a wonder he had survived this long.**

**Rai snuck around in the new building, seeing two Britannian soldiers near an edge, over looking the ruined city. He kicked one off the building, and grabbed the other from behind. His arms wrapped tightly around the man as he held his handgun to the mans chin.**

"**Tell me.. What is this place… And why you were slaughtering those innocent people…" Rai said, the suit made his voice sound calm, almost crazy as the Britannian started to babble a bout the war with Japan, How they won and they have the right to do with them as they pleased. This did not sit well with Rai as he pushed the Britannian soldier off of the ledge. Turning around he heard an odd noise, It sounded like the machines from earlier.. But lighter. Turning around he saw one of the things he had nick named Nightmares.**

"**Surrender or ill shoot." The strange nightmare demanded.**

"**The hell? These things have pilots? Or is this some kind of recording?"**

**He could hear the pilot make a strange noise, as if baffled. Taking a moment the machine aimed its massive rifle at him. "I said surrender, and yes these things ARE manned."**

**Jim and Sam ran into the room, seeing the weird nightmare they rushed to Rai's side, from the Knightmares point of view it looked like two Britannian soldiers. "You two, take him to camp." The pilot said. Before he could spew another word Jim threw the anti tank grenade at the things head, smashing the camera as it jumped back, smashing into several buildings. Unfortunately for the pilot he left the loud speaker on the machine on as another voice cried "Suzaku, are you alright?" Laughing Rai motioned them to the stairs.**

"**Its clear, we should make our way down and out of here before that thing comes to its senses." Rai said, Leading them they ran down to the ground floor.**


	5. Chapter five, Rai

((Authors note: The suit looks like a hell ghaust suit, sue me its pretty cool, the rifle is like their rifle too.))

Rai was wrong, there was around six down there. Before they could raise their rifles Rai rushed them, yelling as loud as he could he lunged at them, colliding with them he took three down with him, Sam and Jim fired on the rest, wiping them out. They rushed up, aiming at the man Rai was on top of but, it was already too late. Rai had killed them himself with his knife, in rapid succession. Standing up Rai looked out, seeing legions of them, and the burning Kahn once more. "Damn it, not this way.." He said, leading them through the ruins he found a back exit. It wasn't as bad, there was just an APC and around ten soldiers aiming into a large room. "Hrm." Rai said, his eye's adjusting as the helmet suddenly started targeting the APC. "Suggested weapon to destroy unknown armor, eliminating infantry guard and dispatching the crew in the quickest way possible to avoid heavy casualties." Rai grinned. "I'll take care of this, stay back." He said. Before Sam and Jim could protest, he was already half way there. Hip firing his rifle it sounded like someone was ripping metal in two, the screeching was enough to alert the APC commander and his guards. By the time they reacted it was too late, he was on top of them. Killing the infantry around it he jumped onto it, the impact, combined with the heavy suit left a dent in the side, the same spot where his foot had landed. The crew frantically tried to swing the APC's turret around, but he was already at the hatch, sticking his over-sized assault rifle in he fired, the rounds bouncing around inside as the crew screamed. Soon it ended, he held the trigger down until the gun clicked, then he tossed the drum away and loaded another one. Hopping down he walked towards the entrance, the light showing a crowd of scared Japanese. Several of them were armed, most notably a young, red haired female which looked out of place with the rest.

"DROP IT!" A strange man yelled, he was in front of Rai, and only half of his size. Laughing Rai just kept looking. "Drop it you.." Only then did the strange man pay attention to the armor, to his eye's, and the crowds, he must've been a monster. "AHH!" He yelled, stumbling back as the red haired female eyed Rai curiously. "Cute girl, the hell she doin with a lot like you?" He asked. The red hair female blushed as the man growled in anger. "Screw off!" He yelled. "Racist bastard!" Yelling all this he raised his rifle. Rai simply backhanded him, sending him onto the floor. The rest of the group aimed at him, their sub machine guns looked almost like his rifle, the only difference being his was longer, and had a larger drum. "Try it and I end all of you." He said. "I just saved you all, and you pay me back like this?" He yelled, asking them. Most of them lowered their rifles. Slowly. Jim and Sam ran up behind him Sam aimed at them as Jim grabbed another grenade. The group's stood there for what seemed ages until that nightmare from earlier smashed through a building. "AH shit!" Rai yelled as he threw Sam and Jim inside. Looking up at it he growled and started swearing. "Go away you useless thing!" He yelled.

"Give up!" Suzaku yelled. Rai grinned. "Maybe I can.." He muttered as he waved, the Knightmares attention turned to him. "GIVE UP!" Suzaku yelled. "Hell no!" Rai replied. Firing his rifle at it's head, it did little but it fired back, the rounds missing. Laughing like a maniac Rai ran, the Knightmare followed him, the same voice yelling surrender as it fired around him. Rai didn't stop, he kept running. Running back into the destroyed building he tripped on the body pile he had left. The Knightmare ripped a section of the wall down, its head visible through it as the pilot yelled. "Last chance! SURRENDER!" Looking around Rai found what he was looking for, a small, portable anti tank launcher. Gripping it he managed to move it behind him. "Fine, I give up." Rai said, lying through his teeth. "Good now just.." As soon as Suzaku muttered just, a missile smashed into the Lancelot's head, cutting the camera feed and causing it to fall to the ground. Laughing Rai grabbed his rifle, running out the same way he came in. He ran back to the APC to find Jim and Sam standing in front of the door in a defensive formation, the militia behind them were hiding amongst the crowd. "This is NOT going to end well." Rai said, his voice still filled with the same, hyperactive tone it had when they got there. Rai checked his drum, around half a magazine left. Pulling the bolt back he ejected an unused round, letting it fall to the floor he looked to Sam and Jim. "This might get really bad." He said. Nodding they looked around, trying to find anything they could use as cover. During their search they heard it, a loud broadcast. "Forget the elevens! Prince Clovis is dead! What's left of the high command orders us to pull out, any remaining units form around the camp, we're withdrawing!" The loud speaker said. Rai laughed, Sam let out a low sigh. Jim just stood there, unable to believe they'd get off this easy.

"We're withdrawing? Who the hell gave that order?" A Britannian soldier growled as he started back to camp, followed by several Knightmares.

Lelouch's laugh filled the room as he twirled a chess piece in his hand. "Well.. This should help that psychopath of a soldier get out of here… I should probably get going too.." Lelouch said, standing up he looked back. "Oh and do kill yourself, would you?" He said. "Yes sir!" The voice replied, along with a quick gunshot. He smiled lightly, Lelouch's gaze shifting to a terrorist communication device.

Rai slipped the suit off. It was only them, and the elevens. To the elevens he must've seemed like a giant. Standing six foot three, without the armor. He looked down, realizing he had gotten rid of his under armor, and he was only in his T-shirt, and boxers. Laughing lightly he looked around. Most of them scattered once they realized he wasn't going to shoot him. Carter just sighed and covered her eyes. The red headed female blushed a bit and looked away. The loudmouth from before just groaned. "Buddy, I don't care if you just saved us. Get some clothes on or get your armor back on." The loudmouth said. Rai laughed again, his booming laugh filled the room. He walked back to his suit, getting back into it. "Alright, where too then?" Rai asked. The suit beeped a few times, acknowledging Rai as the user.

"I thought you were gonna.. Leave?" The loudmouth asked, obvious uncomfortable around Rai. The red head however, butted in. "He's coming with us, and so are his friends." She said, her voice commanding. Then a man with a rather strange haircut appeared, speaking rather loudly. "What do you mean he's coming with us? For all we know he's Britannian!" The man muttered.

"My name is Rai, and I'm not a bloody Britannian. I'm from new Haven, thank you." Rai said. "What's your name?"

"My name is Ohgi. What's yours?" He asked.

"My name is Rai." He responded, his voice hoarse from the constant fighting, and yelling.

"Rai..? That's.. A.. Very.. Japanese. .name.." Ohgi replied.

"I'm from new Haven, Not this place. Ohgi." He said in reply.

The sound of stomping soon returned, the Britannian's were coming back. Looking to Sam, he knew she couldn't take much more of this. "Take her, and my friend. Get them to safety. I'll hold the buggers off long enough for you to run." Rai said, marching out. His eyes set on the destroyed building that had claimed his friends life. Looking down to his rifle, he finally noticed several small details about it. The rifle was nearly as tall as he was without the suit. The magazine held one hundred rounds, and it had a bi-pod. He walked into the hell that he had created. His eyes heavy under the suit. "Damn it." Rai muttered.

Carter and Jim were lead to safety by the loudmouth, and Ohgi. Their hideout underground. The group had no trouble with Carter, or Jim. Carter was quickly swarmed by children, her blonde hair and blue eyes must've made the children comfortable around her. Her naturally nice look. Jim had no issues getting along with the loud mouth, both of them were violent, liked to swear, and eat.

Rai set up on the second floor of the building. Resting his rifle on a ledge he waited. After a few minutes, he say it. Sixteen soldiers, heavily armed. They reminded him of the storm troopers of his home, the only difference being: They weren't as stupid. He opened up, killing the front row first. The second stood there, dumbfounded. Rai showed no mercy, mowing them down too. The last section returned fire, taking cover. He kept the fire up. After a prolonged firefight, it was over. His rifle was empty, and they were dead. Walking down he headed towards the bodies. Taking one of their rifles, and a belt of ammunition he started off. Keeping his rifle slung, and the captured rifle in hand.

After a few hours of walking, Rai found a rather large hole. He walked out of it, finding himself in a forest like setting. He continued to walk, eventually he found a semi populated apartment building. Most of the people there were talking, or playing with their children. It brought a smile to his face. Most stopped, and talked with each other, then went about their business. Walking up the steps, his heavy armament causing his foot steps to sound like a loud, stomping noise. Looking in each window, he picked the apartment which looked like it was new. Trying the knob he found it unlocked. Stepping in he flipped the light switch. Raising the rifle he started clearing the two room apartment.

Satisfied, he slipped out of his armor, leaving it in the bathroom. Along with his rifle, and the captured rifle. Walking around, he realized the window was wide open. Shutting the curtains he walked to the bed. Falling face first on it he let out a loud, happy moan. "Oh my god.. So.. soft.." He said. His exhausted, and starving body responded well to the bed. Struggling to his feet he walked into the next room, opening the fridge he found it stocked with odd food stuffs. Taking the one thing he recognized, steak, and a beer. Popping the beer open he shoved the steak into the microwave. After a few minutes it was done, and he ate it. Quickly. He didn't bother with a fork or a knife, no one else was there anyway.

Walking into the shower, he took a good full hour to make sure he was fully clean. Washing his hair, and body around six to seven times. Walking out he wrapped a towel around himself. Looking around, he spotted the dresser, which the TV rested on. Tugging a drawer open, he found five rows of clothing. Shirts, pants, socks, boxers and finally a neat row of towels. Taking the shirt and boxers he slipped them on, then crawled back into bed. Grabbing the remote, he turned the TV on. Listening to what he thought was the news as he dozed off.


	6. Chapter six, Nothing makes sense

Two weeks passed. Rai was finally fitting in with his surroundings. He had found a small job, something he could handle and keep his secret safe. He had no clue where his friends were, he missed them. He missed Carter's smile. It used to keep him going every day, knowing when his hell was over, he'd ask her the question his heart had wanted him to ask ever since he had met her. Now, all he wanted to do was live long enough to find her. He had only a few hundred dollars to his name now. Back home he had far less, but he had a family. He had also been keeping tabs on the news, a new strange woman seemed to control this area. From what he gathered, she was twice as cruel to the population as the previous.. Lord, as they called it. The word was very.. Strange to his ears. His job was a hard one, he had to help construct buildings in the "New" Area eleven. He was tasked with carrying large, support beams up to higher levels. He was perfect for this job. His height, and his ability to lift heavy objects came into use. His co-workers stayed away from him however. Some called him stupid, others called him a simpleton. He just laughed when they called him names, he never spoke to them. In his mind, they were the simpletons. Where he came from, the way they spoke they'd be punished severely. The way they spoke to the ones they deemed 'Elevens' disgusted him. He didn't understand how they hated them so. Not even his people hated their enemy this much. Unlike these Britannian's they took care of captured enemies, or the populace of a fallen enemy nation.

After a long, and hard days work, Rai started back to the small apartment he called home. The only home he knew in this strange world. His body ached, but he had his paycheck. He'd remember to go to the store later. Right now he just wanted to get home and relax. As he walked he noticed several of the giant things people called Mega screens blaring something about a woman named Princess Cornelia. He paid no mind to it as he shoved his pay check into his wallet. Rai started the short journey home. carrying his hardhat, jacket and sunglasses. His clothing was covered in dirt, grease and other things he probably wouldn't be able to wash out. He knew he needed a shower when he got home. He chuckled as he thought, wondering how long it'd take the sun to set, and the moon to rise. He prayed he could make it home before the sun set, he really didn't know the area at night. He kept walking down the street towards his apartment complex, he saw something rather.. Different. A young woman with pink hair, and an expensive looking dress. She was calmly walking down the street. Something else caught his eye, a few men had started following her. She looked rather un aware of what was happening. Rai let out a low sigh, he knew if he didn't at-least try to intervene they'd do something to her. Walking over to her he stepped in front of her, stopping. She tilted her head and looked up at him.

"Uhm.. Hi there." She said, as she said this her hands idly playing with her long hair.

"Eh.. Hi.. Listen.. Those idiots behind you have been following you for a while.. Eh.. Want to go back to my place until they clear out?" Rai asked, his tone probably sounded awkward to the young, pink haired female. Curiously, she turned around. Spotting them she turned back to Rai, nodding. Waiting a few seconds he started back, the young woman followed him. The men eventually gave up by the time Rai reached his apartment. Opening the door he held it so she could walk in. After they both were in he shut it. "Sorry for the mess… I didn't expect company." Rai said. Looking around there were at-least six discarded boxes of pizza, and a ton of beer cans.

"It's okay." The girl said, her voice filled with innocence and sweetness. "My name is Euphemia." She said, introducing herself to the man that had been nice enough to shelter her from a group of thugs.

"Mine's Rai, pleasure to meet you.. Euphemia." Rai responded. His right hand extending. After a few seconds she took his hand, and shook it. "Are you hungry?" Rai asked as he started off for the kitchen. "I got like five more boxes of Pizza if you are, Euphemia."

Euphemia thought for a moment, before she could reply her stomach growled. Rai simply laughed and grabbed a box, walking out of the kitchen he set it down on the small, cheap coffee table he had purchased but a few days ago. Sitting down the couch behind it he took a slice, it was somewhat warm. He bit down into it. Taking a second slice he offered it to Euphemia. Her small, feminine hand took it. She was rather thin compared to Rai, then again she was a girl. Biting down she giggled, looking at him. He grinned lightly as he continued to eat the slice in his hand.

"So.. Where do ya come from?" He asked, his mouth full of Pizza.

"I'm from the mainland." Euphemia responded.

"Uh huh." Rai said, not knowing where that was he just nodded.

"What about you? Where are you from?" She asked.

"I'm from.. Uh... A very far away place. That's all you need to know." He said, taking a large bite of the slice before finishing.

Euphemia tilted her head again. For some odd reason the man looked familiar to her. The way his hair set, his smile, his voice too. It all seemed familiar to her. Her eyes scanned him while she ate, not wanting to be obvious she tried to continue the conversation.

"Alright.." She said. She stood up, looking out the window she noticed how dark it was getting. She turned back to face him, her eyes trailing over him one more time before she spoke. "Darn! I need to get home.." She said.

"Eh.. Where's home?" Rai asked. Standing up. He looked to the bathroom. His mind running through the possibility of the men from earlier jumping them now.

"I'll show you, just escort me back? Pleaaaaaaase?" She asked, her voice sounded happy.

"Fine.. One second." Rai said. Walking to the bathroom he shut it. She tilted her head slightly, not hearing any water. After a few moments Rai came out, wearing his full suit. She yelped, her eyes wide with fear. He could tell that her mind was asking where the nice man that had just fed her went too, and where this strange, armored giant had come from.

"Hey! Hey It's just me! Calm down!" He exclaimed.

She just stood there, shocked. "O..okay.." She said. Opening the door to his home she walked out. Rai followed her, using his original rifle, which he found out used the same caliber as the captured rifle. Their journey was quiet for a few blocks. Nothing more then the occasional car driving by. If Rai avoided the street lights, he blended in perfectly with the night, minus the fact his eyes were glowing like an orange beacon of sorts. It took them a good hour of walking, and he had to carry her half way there. but then he saw it. The towering government building. She pointed the gate. "Why don't you come in and meet my sister?" Euphemia asked.

"I don't think your sister would like me, little one." He said, finally realizing she was probably a foot shorter then him. He could see a strange woman at the gate, her hair purple. She was around his height. With a cape. At this distance he could make out what he thought was a sword. He tilted his head curiously to the right. "Why would anyone use a sword in this day and age?" He thought, his mind questioning itself as it tried to find any logical use for it. He could hear her barking orders to the soldiers. At-least a squad sized patrol ran out of the gate. He watched them for several seconds, they looked just like the one that tried to kill him in what he came to know as 'Shinjuku ghetto.' "Oh! There's my sister!" She exclaimed. She smiled as she turned around to face him. "Thank you for helping me, Rai. I hope you enjoy Area Eleven." Euphemia said. She turned around and started running over to the government building. "Ah.. Crap..." He muttered as he chased after her. The only thing visible was the gate, everything else was dark. He stopped around half way there as she reached her sister. Staring he quickly dove into a small, hedgerow. He pulled his rifle close to his armored body as he waited. He was just within range to hear the girl.

"Cornelia!" Euphemia exclaimed.

That's all he heard. He could see the purple haired woman hugging the pink haired woman tightly. Then Euphemia pointed to his position. He could see Cornelia tilt her head to the left, in a curious fashion. Her gaze cast upon his little, forested area. Then, she recalled the soldiers that were probably searching for the little one. She had them rally around her as she started towards his position. Around half way there he could hear a "What's with the orange glow..?" The voice was female, it was obvious the taller one had taken notice. Quickly he shut it off. The orange glow slowly fading away. He could hear several of the soldiers asking questions as the female let out a loud, commanding order.

"SILENCE!" Her voice echoed in the night. "Find whatever was glowing and bring it to me. It was obviously following my sister, If It Is an eleven, kill it. Their kind don't belong near the government building." She said, her voice was strong, and over all it nearly scared Rai. He sighed, trying to keep his mind on what he had to do, he had to escape before they found him. Looking around he saw an opening. He started to crawl towards it, his suit covered in dirt and dust from the previous engagements.

Then it happened, he felt someone's boot on his back. A soldier had accidentally stepped on him. Yelling he quickly rose up, toppling the soldier. His vision slit flicked back on, the orange glow returning as he looked around. Most of the men just stared at him, in shock. Their eyes unable to believe a giant such as this had been able to hide so easily. Rai made a run for it, heading straight towards the nearest building. The men just watched as he ran. They also took note of the massive rifle he was carrying with such little effort.

"STOP HIM! TAKE HIM ALIVE!" Cornelia yelled, barely able to comprehend what had just came out of such a small hedgerow. The soldiers yelled "Yes, my lord!" As they darted off after him. Swearing loudly Rai smashed into the buildings door, plummeting himself into the floor. Standing up quickly he saw two of them charging him. Quickly he ran into the next room, both soldiers yelling "STOP!" As they chased him.

Then it hit him, they've had plenty of opportunities to shoot him in the back. The woman told them to take him alive. He kept running, he knew If It came down to a war of attrition he'd never win. The suit was flexible, but heavier then anything he'd ever worn. And he had yet to rest. He ran out of the building, spotting an alley way he ran to it. His path blocked by a wooden fence. Quickly the soldiers caught up to him, raising their rifles they yelled for him to get on the ground. Grinning he turned around, backing up a bit he charged the wooden fence. Smashing straight through it. He let out a loud laugh, even the soldiers heard it as he ran into the near-by wooded area. They did their best to pursue him, but they couldn't keep up now. Eventually he lost them. After half an hour he made his way back to his apartment. His body was at its limit, hell past that at this point as he walked into the bathroom, and slipped out of his suit. He didn't even bother with the shower, he just walked over to the bed and flopped down onto it, closing his eyes. He drifted off into the peaceful world which his mind had constructed for him.

"What do you mean he just got away?" Cornelia yelled. Glaring at the five men she let out a frustrated sigh. "Next time you see him, don't let him get away!" She yelled once more. The men she yelled at all stood at attention, despite being scared they managed a loud, "Yes, my lord!" In Unison. Cornelia knew they were scared, she knew she could use that to her advantage. She grinned as she looked back to her sister. "Now.. You said you saw his face?" She asked, her eyes locked onto her sisters small, petite frame.

"Y-yes Sister." Euphemia struggled to speak, scared by Cornelia's sudden aggressive attitude.

"What'd he look like?" She asked. Pacing as she looked around. Her mind thinking the man had just run to reposition and attack.

"He looked like.. ..A Britannian!" She said, her voice filled with a hint of fear, but with an overwhelming sound of happiness.

"What?" Cornelia asked. Unable to believe a Britannian would use something that looked so crude, and was as slow as the suit of armor the man had been dressed in.

"Y.. yes.. He's Britannian!" Euphemia said, again. "He.. Reminds me of someone though.. Someone in our family.."

"What?" Cornelia asked. "We have no family in this putrid area sister." She said, her voice filled with hate at this point.

"He looked like Rai!" She screamed. Cornelia stopped in her tracks.

"His name was Rai too!" She said, her voice filled with utter sadness now.

"R.. Rai.." Cornelia struggled to speak, remembering her childhood friend. The memories she shared with him, her late brother Lelouch. "It.. Cant.. Be.." She muttered as she just grabbed Euphemia, hugging her tightly. "You aren't leaving this place again.. Something's obviously wrong with you honey.." Cornelia said, gripping Euphemia, who at this point was crying in Cornelia's arms.

[Authors note.] If anyone still reads this, you'll see where this is going. Heh.


	7. Chapter seven, Realization

Rai sat straight up, gasping for breath. His heart was racing, he thought he was having a heart attack. He blinked a few times, trying to get a grip on reality. He started looking around the room, seeing that he had left the T.V He was covered in sweat. The entire bed was a sweaty, smelly mess. He moved his right hand to his forehead. "Oh god… What happened..?" He grumbled. Looking at his alarm, he noticed he had slept an entire day away. It was midnight. He growled as he walked towards the shower, turning it on he let it warm up as he raided his fridge for a thing these Britannian's called a 'Blueberry Bagel.' Sighing he took a giant bite out of it. Not bothering to close his mouth as he chewed. His attention snapped to the TV. He didn't know why he was getting up at this hour, no work, no friends, he knew nothing of the social life at night here. He let out a low groan as he flipped the TV on, turning the volume up he walked towards the shower. The room had steam pouring out of it, the water was finally hot enough for his liking. As he climbed in and started to shower, he started thinking. Why didn't the soldiers form the night before storm his home while he was asleep? Did the pink haired woman keep his location secret? If so, why? He pondered all this as he showered. Eventually he was done. Getting out he dried himself off, dried his hair and put his clothes on. Looking outside he saw it was pitch black. "Meh." He said as he got his keys. Shoving them into his pocket he reaches in, flipping the handle lock. Closing the door he messed with the handle, satisfied that it was locked, he started off. He wasn't used to the night time lights, aside from the time he was in his combat suit. He walked down a populated street, taking in all the sights he could. He figured he had but a few hours until they figured out where he lived. It killed him inside, the fact that he went out of his way to protect someone innocent, might cost him his life, or worse, it might cost his friends their lives if these.. Britannian's figured out he wasn't the only one that had taken the brunt of the Britannian military that day. He knew what he had to fight against was only a few squadrons of men, but he made a difference. He got his friends out, the ones that called themselves.. The Japanese resistance benefited from this too, considering he drew some of the most powerful machines away from them, and bought time for them to fight back, and evacuate. He shook his head, wondering what the hell he was going to do now.

"What will I do?" He thought, his suit was still in his bathroom, and of course they'd be looking for him. He had no way of knowing when, or where they'd pop up. He had no ammunition for his rifle, only the 'inferior' ones they had been using. He hated it, and the garrison troops used different ammunition on theirs compared to the assault troops. He shrugged it off, wondering if he'd still have a job, seemingly since he missed an entire days work, and the job wasn't rather secure in this world. Anyone could easily replace him. He grumbled as she shuffled around the trashed apartment, he was embarrassed due to the fact the woman might return, that's when it hit him. His life was literally in her hands. "Ah crap!" He yelled, not caring if anyone heard him. She was one of 'them.' She could back-stab him, get him killed, tell the strange, purple haired woman where he lived. He didn't know what would happen now. This really made him think, how would he deal with a problem of this magnitude? Her 'Sister' controlled what appeared to be a giant fortress with guns mounted on it. It looked like it was meant to hold off an invasion force itself. God knows how many soldiers stayed in there, even if it was just a small garrison force, what he saw the other day chilled him to the core.

They were brutal, careless, and immoral. They didn't care if they killed the entire civilian population. They just didn't care. How could he fight something like that? Now he knew why the people he 'saved' were having trouble, the enemy he faced now… They were twice as brutal as his nations enemies. He had to think, how would he counter something this size, alone? He didn't know. He looked to his T.V, staring at it. On it was footage from the 'Garrison' forces victory march. "Pigs." He muttered, then a loud 'Bang bang bang' was heard, someone was knocking on his door. Dare he answer it? The person might straight up shoot him. He sighed, gulping he walked over to the door, opening it..

[[AUTHORS NOTE:Sorry for this being late, I forgot my password.]]


End file.
